This invention relates to firearm training devices, and particularly to a firearm training device for firing hand guns at short range.
The prior art discloses various training devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,099 to Mell et al which illustrates a complex training apparatus comprising a combination of sensors, photographic projectors and the like to display targets. If the target is missed or not hit in time, the trainee can be subjected to psychedelic or psychologically disturbing sounds, light flashes, blasts of air and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,761 to Klemma discloses an amusement device including a launching device to fire a retaliatory missile at the participant when the corresponding target is hit and to fire return volleys. Ensmann et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,216 shows a simulated gunfight game in which players are provided with opposing targets and pistols and if one player hits the oposition's target before his own target is hit, the opposer's weapon is disabled. Another variation of this concept is also shown in the pistol draw games disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,712 to Kinopka and U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,882 to Kuenstler, Jr., et al.
Other patents of general interest in this general area include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,423,848 to Ohlund, 3,870,305 to Harclerode, 3,558,132 to Miller and 3,802,098 to Sampson et al.
While the prior art discloses a number of firearm training devices, there are few patents which show target training devices wherein if the trainee is too slow or misses the proper target, some sort of psychological or physical punishment is inflicted. Furthermore, no devices exist wherein the particular punishment is as significant and psychologically unnerving as in the present invention and hence, effective in training. It is further noted that prior art devices comprise complex electronic or electromechanical arrangements which is located a predetermined short distance away to simulate an actual condition requiring fast close-range firing. A trigger mechanism is coupled to the target area so that the mechanism is activated if a bullet hits the target area before a heavy wooden ball reaches the triggering mechanism for the slingshot. The wooden ball is released on the slide to activate the target mechanism and if the ball reaches the bottom of the slide prior to the bullet striking the target, the ball activates a trigger mechanism which is coupled to the slingshot which releases a non-fatal projectile such as a rubber ball at the user with sufficient force to effectively punish him for not hitting the target within a predetermined time interval controlled by the angle of the slide.
Accordingly, an object of this invenion is to provide a new and improved firearm training device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved firearm training device for hand guns at short distances wherein the trainee is effectively punished for missing or not hitting the target within a specified time.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a new and improved portable firearm training device for hand guns which is of a mechanical nature, extremely low in cost and effectively punishes the user for not hitting the target within a predetermined time thereby providing added impetus to the trainee's efforts.